Incoerente
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Sirius tentava entender o que os levou aquele ponto, mas nada fazia sentido. Mellani era louca e incoerente e ele adorava aquela combinação.


**Incoerente**

**Desclaimer- **_Sirius, James, Remus e companhia ilimitada de Hogwarts não me pertence. Todos da Warner e J.K Rowlling. Massss Mellani Grant é minha._

A música Do I wanna Know não é minha é do Artic Monkeys e sua gravadora correspondente.

**N/A: Oi oi gente! Tudo bem? Nem acredito que estou postando uma oneshot de Pintura Intima. É um bônus. A fic se passa algumas semanas depois do capitulo 33-Consequência de uma loucura; Quando Mellani percebe que se apaixonou por Sirius e resolve se afastar, ou melhor, finalmente admitiu. Só que aqui temos o ponto de vista do Sirius. Como ele se sentiu quando notou ela se afastando dele. Eu estava sem sono essa madruga. Sério, fui dormir quatro horas da manhã e saiu isso aí. Estava ouvindo a música Do i wanna know do Artic Monkeys. Achei a letra tão a cara do casal em questão, principalmente do Sirius em relação a Mellani que não resisti e saiu essa song fic. Eu colocaria a letra original, massss espero que escutem a música enquanto leem e leiam a tradução que coloquei no meio do texto.**

**Está sem betagem, mas espero que gostem. Fiz com carinho e sem sono. **

**Ah, é sujeira! Hehehe, nc-17. Pra não fugir do estilo do meu casal favorito. Espero que gostem. **

**Suas bochechas estão coradas?****  
****Você já teve a sensação de que não pode mudar a maré****  
****Que gruda como se tivesse algo em seus dentes?**

Exclusividade. Essa palavra pairou na mente de Sirius feito um fantasma tenebroso e o fez sentir o rosto queimar em vergonha. Esticou-se na cama o espaço vazio ao seu lado incomodou. O teto do dossel lhe pareceu muito interessante conforme as horas passavam. Buscava um motivo em sua mente do por que Mellani parecia um enigma cada vez que o deixava pela manhã. Podia ouvir os roncos de Peter ecoando no dormitório inteiro e o barulho que os cobertores faziam contra a pele quando Remus ou James se moviam durante o sono. Ao longe uma coruja piou e o silêncio da noite o permitiu ouvir. Ele se concentrava em cada detalhe bobo para tentar dormir logo e não especular sobre aquela palavra.

**Esconda algumas cartas na sua manga****  
****Você não tem ideia de que é minha obsessão?****  
****Sonhei com você quase todas as noites esta semana****  
****Quantos segredos você consegue guardar?**

Sirius não gostava muito de pensar sobre o acordo, uma vez que ele foi selado sem pensar em nada, era justo o sentimento. Muito embora nenhum tipo de relação além do sexo estivesse em jogo ali ainda assim o rapaz sabia, com a mesma certeza de que o sol iria nascer no dia seguinte, de que ela sempre voltaria para sua cama. Independente de quantas brigas idiotas tinham ou de quantas outras pessoas beijassem e iludissem por aí. Eles se mereciam e Sirius sabia daquilo. Estava se permitindo pensar naquele assunto pela primeira vez desde que tudo começou. Tentava buscá-la durante o dia, procurando entender o que era aquele olhar que a loira lhe lançou no banheiro dos monitores. Mesmo que jamais admitisse finalmente se dava conta do quanto Mellani invadia seus pensamentos. Franziu o cenho com desgosto. Logo ele, no auge de seus 16 anos, obcecado por ela. Não conseguia entender que tipo de jogo doentio Mellani Grant fazia com sua cabeça. E tinha mais, tinha algum segredo não dito. Sirius precisava desesperadamente saber.

**(Eu quero saber?)****  
****Se esse sentimento é recíproco****  
****(Triste ver você partir)****  
****Meio que esperava que você ficasse****  
****(Amor, nós dois sabemos)****  
****Que as noites foram feitas especialmente para dizer coisas****  
****Que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte**

Sentiu uma brisa fria arrepiar seu corpo quase nu. Lançou um olhar para a porta vendo-a abrir e fechar lentamente. Os passos abafados e quase inaudíveis só podiam ser dela e ele ficou surpreso ao reconhecer até mesmo aquilo. Que rotina excruciante era aquela?

O colchão afundou com o peso dela. Quando a cortina fechou ao seu redor ele se perguntou como eram capazes de mentir tão mal para si mesmos. Se não fosse nada ela não estaria ali. Nenhum feitiço de iluminação foi feito e ele agradeceu. Encarar Mellani em meio aquele turbilhão de pensamentos confusos seria como entregar algo muito, muito secreto sobre si e Sirius jamais faria aquilo. Suspirou ao sentir o corpo dela e arrepiou quando o hálito fresco chocou-se contra o seu:

-Acordado?- A voz dela sussurrou de um jeito que acendeu cada mínimo poro de seu corpo. Ele praticamente gemeu e ela só tinha lhe feito uma pergunta simples. Não podia se sentir tão afetado apenas com aquilo. Era covardia. O Maroto não resistiu e puxou-a pela nuca para baixo. O beijo era duro e exigente. Sirius a queria mais do que na noite passada e certamente a quereria mais ainda na noite seguinte. Nunca tinha o suficiente e beijá-la com força e quase brutalmente era uma maneira de saciar outra coisa. Queria saber o que era aquilo nos olhos dela, nas atitudes misteriosas de deixa-lo pela manhã. Suas mãos estavam agarrando a bunda dela com força, trazendo-a para baixo, fazendo-a esfregar de maneira pervertida contra sua ereção. Então ele se frustrou, porque ele não a queria mais. Era irritante estar tão vulnerável aquela coisinha pequena e irritante. Era assustador vê-la em seus sonhos e ser incapaz de sentir desejo por outra garota. E para provar que seus pensamentos eram completamente loucos e insignificantes ele a beijou com mais força e desejo, para ter certeza que era só físico.

Virou-a com força e ficou por cima. Ele não pode ver, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo de canto quando suas mãos foram ligeiras para seus seios, por baixo do pijama. Sirius sabia que ela daria aquele sorriso todas as vezes que estivesse satisfeita com algo. Ele estava atento a ela, para usar qualquer fraqueza contra ela. Para se convencer de que não era nada de mais a observava com muito mais frequência durante o dia, querendo se queimar no fogo que via nos olhos azuis. Suas mãos aproveitaram a pele macia e levantaram a camisa do pijama. Deixando-a exposta. Desceu o rosto e mordeu a barriga perto do umbigo, onde ele sabia que tinha uma pinta. Mellani soltou uma exclamação baixa, mas ele queria fazê-la gritar. Tinha necessidade de deixá-la sem rumo do mesmo jeito que ficava apenas por estar perto dela.

**Estou me arrastando de volta para você****  
****Pensou em ligar quando teve alguns?****  
****Porque eu sempre penso****  
****Amor estou muito****ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por outra pessoa****  
****Agora, eu pensei melhor****  
****Estou me arrastando de volta para você**

Ele a chamou de vadia no começo da semana e bateu no travesseiro que ela tinha deixado vazio. Depois ele se atracou com Cortney em qualquer canto do castelo tentando fazer valer aquela merda de acordo, afinal, ele podia e ele devia ficar com outras pessoas. Mas ele não conseguiu ao menos se ligar no momento. Deixou Cortney sozinha na antiga sala de história apenas para seguir Mellani até o corredor do terceiro andar e terminar chupando-a dentro do armário de vassouras pelo simples prazer de ouvi-la gemer por ele. O sexo oral nela não tinha nada a ver com seu próprio prazer. Agora, enquanto arrancava a calcinha que ela usava, ele teve consciência daquilo. Sentiu as mãos que tanto o enlouqueciam arranhando seu traseiro e puxando sua cueca com afobação. A respiração acelerada lhe dando uma ideia de como ela estava ansiosa, querendo-o. Segurou as duas pernas da garota para cima e mordeu a panturrilha com força. Descontando a frustração de todos os pensamentos confusos que ela o causava. Ele a odiava por toda aquela inconstância, mas sentia que lá no fundo poderia amar o furacão que ela causava em seu mundo. Sirius adorava um bom jogo no fim das contas.

A mão deslizou ligeira para o seio dela e seus dentes apertaram mais a panturrilha. A sensação do mamilo quente contra a palma da mão o fez gemer e esfregar mais a carne macia. Sentiu-a arquear e pode imaginar o arco bonito que seu corpo fez com aquele gesto. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quando a mão dela envolveu sua ereção. Soltou uma exclamação baixa quando ela o posicionou em sua entrada. Com a perna que estava livre Mellani o empurrou pelo traseiro e Sirius jogou a cabeça e o tronco para trás enquanto seu quadril ia para frente. Gemeu com a sensação quente e úmida que era estar dentro dela. Ele a puxou com força e de um jeito afobado agarrou-lhe as coxas, movendo-se bruscamente. Ouvi-la gemer o deixava tonto. Então Mellani disse seu nome, num tom de quem precisava dele, e o rapaz a tomou com mais força e brusquidão, porque ele queria que ela precisasse dele. Queria ouvir seu nome na voz dela, exatamente como era no momento. E enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas contra o corpo quente e apertado tentava desesperadamente buscar algo que não conseguiria com sexo. Inclinou-se para frente e tateou no escuro. Segurou o rosto dela com a mão e deslizou o polegar pelos lábios macios. Podia sentir as pernas dela agarrando seus quadris. Podia ouvir o som de seus corpos se chocando e os gemidos baixo. Ouvia seu nome sendo repetido, sentia as unhas agarrarem seus braços e ele precisava de mais, aquilo não era o suficiente:

-Por que faz isso comigo?- Ele ofegou de maneira incoerente e ela meramente o ouviu. Sirius deitou em cima dela e a sensação dos seios contra seu peito gerou mais prazer. Enterrou o rosto contra seu pescoço e agarrou-lhe os cabelos. O relacionamento deles era incoerente e pela primeira vez o rapaz queria achar um sentindo em tudo porque estava ficando desesperado. E o desespero foi mascarado com a necessidade do alivio. Ele continuou a mover-se contra ela, depressa, com força, sendo o mais estupido possível, porque ela gostava e assim o chamava mais. Assim precisava de mais.

**(Eu quero saber?)****  
****Se esse sentimento é recíproco****  
****(Triste ver você partir)****  
****Meio que esperava que você ficasse****  
****(Amor, nós dois sabemos)****  
****Que as noites foram feitas especialmente para dizer coisas****  
****Que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte**

Sentiu-a inclinar contra ele e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Estava muito zonzo com a sensação do orgasmo dela para entender. A necessidade de saber o que ia nos olhos dela o dominou, mas não podia ultrapassar aquela linha casual e por isso ele continuou, tomando o corpo macio com força, até que não suportou mais e derramou-se em extasie e numa falsa sensação de saciedade. Estava ofegante nos braços dela e se recusou a tirar o rosto do pescoço da garota:

-Você está melhor?- Ela sussurrou. Aquilo não era comum entre eles. Sirius podia sentir a preocupação na voz. O Maroto não queria lembrar o episódio no banheiro dos monitores. Muito menos da surra que levou do pai. E finalmente ele entendeu porque de sua crise:

-Sim.- Murmurou rolando para o lado e puxando-a para junto de si. Ela não protestou. Aconchegou-se melhor ao peito dele e esticou a mão, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos. Sirius sentiu uma euforia inexplicável com aquilo. Como se ele finalmente tivesse alcançado o que tanto buscou.- Dorme comigo essa noite?- Ele sussurrou porque queria, desesperadamente, os gestos de carinho que trocaram no banheiro dos monitores.

-Tudo bem.- Ela respondeu insegura e sonolenta. Ele os cobriu e a abraçou. O sono chegando rapidamente.

**(Eu quero saber?)****  
****Muito ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar****  
****(Triste ver você partir)****  
****Pensou em ligar, querida?****  
****(Eu quero saber?)****  
****Você me quer arrastando de volta para você?**

Sirius tentou não se decepcionar quando acordou sozinho no outro dia. Mas a pontada no estomago e o nó na garganta não foram controlados. Ele suspirou se forçando a não sentir aquele tipo de coisa. Tentando se convencer de que estava caminhando muito perto de um terreno perigoso e sem volta. Ela não se permitiria ser dele e mesmo que assim o fizesse ele estragaria tudo. Mesmo que quisesse ter mais momentos como os do banheiro. O Maroto escondeu o rosto nas mãos e suspirou ruidosamente. Podia ouvir a movimentação de seus amigos, mas não se importou de levantar para as aulas. Esticou os braços ao lado do corpo e encarou o teto. Era assim afinal e ele sabia no que estava se metendo. Ela era louca, impulsiva, livre. E ele a queria por muito mais do que algumas noites na semana, mas jamais admitiria, nem para si. Levavam aquele jogo estúpido como sempre e aquilo começava a deprimi-lo. Mas não conseguia sair, como um viciado em drogas. Não tinha energia para se dedicar a outra pessoa com tantos pensamentos voltados para toda aquela merda que era estar com Mellani. Ele se sentiu muito burro por ter caído naquela. Não gostou de vê-la partir pela manhã, mas não podia fazer nada em relação aquilo. Seria confrontar de mais. Não estaa preparado para o confronto, afinal, ele lá queria saber se ela sentia o mesmo? Provavelmente não.

**N/A: WOW! . Sério, adoro Artic Monkeys, acho que muitas letras deles me lembram Sirius e Mellani. Aquela Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High também achei a cara deles! Escutem. É muito boa. E aí, o que acharam? Achei a cara do Sirius e essa música, Do I Wanna Know, tão Sirius e Mellani. Se gostaram me mandem um comentário. **

**Estou com saudades do universo de Pintura Intima e quero muito voltar a trabalhar com a Mellani, mas estou em pleno TCC e não posso me dedicar muito em As Brumas do Tempo enquanto estou a 5 meses de me formar na faculdade. Mas se serve de consolo já tenho mais de 100 páginas escritas e estou muito feliz com o desenvolvimento dessa nova fic. Espero de coração que tenham gostado dessa song. Beijos e até a próxima quem sabe quando. **


End file.
